Not Understanding What you've Chosen
by AsHlIe'MaRiEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee
Summary: Not for anyone who is team Daniel.  Dont read this, if you dont want to be dissapointed.  This is an altenate ending to Fallen, and the ending isn't the best I know.  What happens when Luce chooses Cam over Daniel?


**I know that Luce ended up with Daniel at the end of **_**Fallen**_**, but this is an alternate ending to that story. This is what I think happens when Luce chooses Cam.  
Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Fallen**_**, Lauren Kate does. ~Cry~ :'(**

Luce stood in the graveyard waiting for him. If it weren't for the fact that she was completely in love with him, she wouldn't have been here. It was scary here, to find herself in a place where the shadows could be lurking. They could do anything to her now, she realized. She didn't want to be by herself here. But she promised him she'd come. So she was going to wait. _But where is he?_

Lucinda Price already had enough problems today. She was having problems trying to figure that strange Daniel Grigori out. He was mysterious, and cute, but he was also rude. It wasn't like she had plan to run into him everywhere, but everywhere she went, he was there too. Then he would give her crap about how she was stalking him. That was bull crap. She had absolutely no interest in him. Plus it was a small school. Everyone was bound to run into each other somewhere. But it seem like fate was trying to put these two together. Though Luce had someone else on her mind. She had already found her love. Cameron Briel…he was the only one she wanted. Cam was the one she had. She loved him, and he loved her.

Luce heard creaking from the rusted Iron Gate behind her. She jumped and hoped desperately that it was Cam. It was…

"Sorry I'm late." Luce turned to see Cam coming in through the old gate. He walked down the path toward her, and she could already feel butterfly's in her stomach. She knew she had made the right choice. Cam smiled at her, and she had to smile back, it just became an instinct. She was so glad to see him that she wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. But she was afraid that he would think she'd gone crazy. Though maybe she had. She was at Sword & Cross after all. She had gotten herself into a reform school, and she didn't even remember why. Yeah, maybe she was crazy. But she knew that somehow the shadows were involved…

"It's fine. I'm just glad to see you." With that, he bent down and gave her a long gentle kiss. She felt lightheaded, but it felt so good. She gripped Cam's shirt to hold herself up. He wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss softened and hardened at different times. Softening when she was just relaxing in his arms. Hardening when the kiss became hungry, when they were desperate to have each other.

Then Luce heard the creaking gate again. They both froze with their lips pressed together. Cam pulled away and looked over Luce's shoulder. He gave a low growl. She knew who it was.

Daniel Grigori.

He stood there glaring at Cam. He stared at Cam's arms wrapped around Luce's waist, pressing her against him. It seemed as if Daniel wanted to rip her out of his arms. Luce tried to lean in closer to Cam, gripping his shirt tightly. She was desperate to get away from Daniel.

It was silent for a minute. Daniel was the first to break it.

"Get your hands off of her," he said in a low growl. He took a step closer. Luce stared with wide eyes.

"Say that again." Cam pulled Luce out of the way and behind him. She gripped his arm, hoping he and Daniel wouldn't get into a fight. It looked like things were headed that way.

"I said get your gritty hands off of her!" Daniel took a hold of the front of Cam's shirt and shook him. Cam tried to pull away which only knocked Luce to the ground. She scurried over to the nearest tombstone and tried to get up. By the time she turned back to Cam and Daniel, they were already on the ground wrestling each other. Once in while they tried to take swings at each other. Luce stared horrified as Daniel hit Cam in the stomach and knocked him over. She ran over to them and tried to pull them apart.

But before she could reach them, a pair of arms were around her and she was being pulled away from the fight. It was Arriane Alter. She was trying to get Luce away from the boys. Luce struggled to get out of her arms. But Arriane was strong.

"Luce don't! You're gonna get yourself." Arriane pulled her over to a tombstone and they both sat down. Then suddenly Gabbe Givens was there. She jumped in the middle of the boys and pulled them apart. They both went flying into tombstones. Luce shrieked in surprise. _How in the hell did you do that_? Luce tried to stand. Gabbe ran over to her and pushed her to the ground again a gently as she could. It still hurt Luce's butt. "Stay seated Lucinda," she said. Then she went over to Cam and gave him a few blows to the stomach. That did it for Luce. She leaped up and ran over to Gabbe. She tried pushing her over a tombstone, but it was like pushing a wall. Luce stumbled back and sank to the ground.

Arriane came up behind Luce and grabbed her arms. "Luce, we're trying to protect you. You don't understand—"

"No! Get off me! Get away from him!" She shoved against Arriane, but got the same results she got with Gabbe.

Then Daniel was there. "Luce, please listen to me." He took her hands and pulled her toward him.

"No! I hate you! Get—"

Daniel quickly kissed Luce. Right on the mouth. She didn't realize until it was too late that she was being kissed by Daniel, but by then, she had already wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued kissing her, she continued kissing him.

Then she heard a grunt from where Gabbe was standing and…Cam!

Luce whirled away from Daniel and ran toward Cam. She knelt by him and tried to pick him up. He stumbled a few times, but was able to stand. His arms wrapped around Luce again and they both turned toward the others. They all stood looking horrified.

"How? How can be on his side?" Daniel took a step toward them again, but Gabbe's arm shot up, trying to hold him back. _Cams side? What did they mean by that?_

She turned back to Luce. "Luce, Cam's not good! He's—"

"Save it for someone who cares." This came from someone behind Arriane. It was Molly Zane. She stepped out with a smirk on her face. Her hands were on her hips. Luce wanted to smack the smirk off her face, but she was so confused right now. _What's going on?_

"Molly, your not with Cam are you?" Arriane glared at her and lifted his fist, threatening to punch Molly. Molly didn't even flinched. She stared at Luce and Cam in approval.

"Nope. I'm totally on your side, but it seems Luce there has already chosen her team." _Now what_ _in the hell could she mean by that?_

"Luce?" Gabbe frowned at me.

"What?"

"Whose side are you on?"

"I don't even know what going on!" Luce wanted to yell, but she stayed calm.

"Just tell us who you love! That'll be enough to tell what your choice is." Molly seemed to love this. She had that whole smug look on her face.

Daniel looked at Luce with hopeful eyes. She looked back at Cam. He had the same expression, but with more of a hint of smugness to him too. Like he knew she was going to choose him. _We'll see about that_, she thought.

Luce was about to say Daniel, thinking of that kiss made her want him now. It was weird but true. Then a name slipped out of my name, and for some reason, she knew that she made the right choice, even if it felt so wrong.

"Cam." Luce looked back at him, he smiled. Once again she smiled back. Then she looked back at Daniel. He looked like he might start crying. She felt so bad.

Then Cam took Luce in his arms and flashed a cocky smile toward the others. She almost felt instant regret for choosing him. It went away after a few seconds. "Well if you'd excuse me, Luce and I will be taking off now." The other's eyes went wide, and Luce was about to ask what was going on, when suddenly her feet were off the ground. She gasped, and held onto Cam. They were suddenly flying. Away from the others. Away from Sword & cross. Cam and Luce were actually flying. She didn't notice it before, but now she could see wings behind Cam. _Cam has wings!_

There was only one thing that Luce could conclude from this. Cam was and angel. He had to be. _And angels are good right? Of course they are. _Luce knew she made the right choice.

**Sorry if y'all were disappointed by the ending, but throughout the whole book I was totally team Cam! Then I found out he was a bad fallen angel, and my heart just shattered. I loved him so much, now I just hate him. But I can't wait to read **_**Torment**_**! I swear, I hope Cam becomes good again or something. I know Luce won't end up with him now, but I still hope he'll be good in the next one. There's still that mysterious truce between Cam and Daniel mention at the end of **_**Fallen. **_**Just can't wait. Muahahahah!**

**Feel free to review. :-D Haha. Smiley face with a goatee. Rotflmfao! (Rolling on the floor, laughing my f*cking ass off!)**


End file.
